


Tomorrow May Never Come

by Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard



Series: Flower Rain Outtakes [1]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard/pseuds/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard
Summary: Taking care of the prime minister can be boring at times, so why not stave off your boredom with a movie night.(Flower Rain Outtakes #1)
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, mentions of Vladimir Putin/Alina Kabaeva
Series: Flower Rain Outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Tomorrow May Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is one of the outtakes from the Flower Rain-Red Spider Lilies. 
> 
> About Sveta and Dima's relationship in the fic, I've always thought that their relationship was a pretty strong friendship bond. My fanfic version of their relationship sounds like a pact between friends that if they reached a certain age and haven't managed to found someone else, they'll get married and have one kid. 
> 
> Also, Surkov is one of Dima's secret keeper in this fic. 
> 
> Medvedev did visit India in 2010, and it happens that he visited my fave Indian actor on set and I was itching to make a fic out of that visit. Aside from that, Surkov once wrote that Bollywood had been a significant influence on him and I want to poke fun of it too.

Dmitry Anatolyevich sighed as he stares at Vladislav Yuryevich rummage through his entertainment cabinet. The presidential aide complained that he was bored and decided to kill said boredom with a movie night. Sveta is sitting on the left side of his bed as she flips through her gossip magazine. He's sure that he doesn't have any films that they can watch and he didn't even know that his DVD is working until Slava turned it on.

_He rarely uses this flat; his life has been revolving around Gorki. Can he ever call that place as his home? His official residence does not emit the same atmosphere that this flat has: warm and comforting. That's right. Gorki has never really felt like home._

"Look for a box with a faded red ribbon on top, Vladislav Yuryevich," Sveta said as she flipped another page in her magazine "You might be interested in its contents."

The presidential aide nodded and continued his search. "Aha!" he exclaimed and held up a dusty box. "You have quite a selection of Bollywood films here, Dima."

Bollywood films? Oh, that's right. He faintly remembers that he was given copies of every single Sharukh Khan when he sojourned in a Bollywood movie set in 2010. The studio tour was a part of an initiative to further the cultural ties between Russia and India. He knows that his country always has a soft spot for Bollywood; the escapist themes of Indian films is what captured the Russian audience in the '50s.

He must admit that he's not updated with who's who in Bollywood, the only actor that he knows of was Raj Kapoor. His secretary has decided to brief him during the plane ride and purchased the only Sharukh Khan film that she could find: Sometimes Happiness, Sometimes Sorrow. The story revolves around a family which was plunged into a pit of misunderstandings. Rahul, the protagonist which Sharukh Khan played, married a girl from a low-income background, thus, breaking his family's highly traditional household. Watching the man on screen, he knew why he has such a massive following; Sharukh is awfully charismatic. The actor's way of showing emotions in his film was out of this world, and the way that he cries, the furrowed brows and those glistening expressive brown eyes. A blush rose to his cheeks when he remembered that he was crying hard when Rahul left his family; the music also enhanced the sorrowful mood. His secretary had to console him when the film ended.

From that one film, he immediately became a fan. Meeting Sharukh Khan was a treat, and he got to see how that charisma affected those around the actor to do better and he was a phenomenal dancer too. He remembers that he was quite envious of the man's charm, wishing he possesses the same qualities. He wants to watch Sharukh's other films but, alas, his job deprived him of any free time. He has to devote all of his time serving Russia after all.

A small wry smile crept onto his lips as he dispelled his thought "How did you know that he's interested in Bollywood, Sveta?" he rasped out. His throat was still sore after vomiting a few flowers.

Svetlana closes the magazine and placed it on the nightstand. "I read the article that he wrote about how Bollywood shaped him as a person. I can't say that it affected him that much considering how much of an asshole he is" she gave out a simpering laugh as the presidential aide glared at her.

"I heard that. But I am mostly interested in the old stuff, have you ever watched a Satyajit Ray or Ritwik Ghatak films? It's not the typical Bollywood films with musical numbers who only presents India's social issues at a superficial level." Slava said as he flips through the box, he plucked one of the films out of it and read the synopsis. "We're going to watch this one."

He watched as Slava opens the case and inserts the disc on the DVD player. The title screen appears slowly while melodramatic music with thudding heartbeats accompanies it. Sharukh Khan's picture along with the other actors appeared, and their gaze seemed to bore into his as if guilting him for not even watching one film from the box. The title appeared and settled near the menu.

"Tomorrow may never come? This film looks like a typical love story. How long is the running time?" Svetlana asked as Slava went back to his seat.

"Three hours. According to the synopsis, Dima might be able to relate to the main character." the presidential aide teases as he presses play on the remote.

"They normally run for four hours, and I always fell asleep when my parents take me to the cinemas to watch one. I do feel that I might sleep half-way, can you wake me up when the intermission comes, dear? I like looking at the commercials." Sveta mumbles as he leans into his shoulder and a soft smile graced his lips.

It warmed his heart, but he knows that he does not deserve this. He knew that he made Sveta feel inadequate and probably hurt her along the way. He should have tried enough to forget but then the heart continues to whisper the president's name. Her company was a blessing in these trying times, and they did divorce amicably. The friendship that they had built all over the years is not lost.

"I'll wake you, dear. Don't worry," Dmitry whispers as he stroked her hair while his eyes are glued to the screen.

Slava is right; he can relate to the main character played by Sharukh Khan. Both of them are dying. They both decided to keep their feelings a secret to the person that they love, but that's where the parallel between them ends. Dmitry was not playing matchmaker, to pair up the object of his affections to his best friend. No, he was entirely sure that Vladimir Vladimirovich would always found someone and drop them when they no longer desirable in his eyes. However, the thing that crushed his heart the most was, despite dying, the protagonist attained what he can never have.

_His love to be reciprocated and appreciated._

Tears fell down his eyes, and he started heaving. The sudden shake in his shoulder wakes Svetlana up from her slumber. He started coughing up flowers once again as his heart filled with yearning. Warm hands went to his face and started to wipe his tears away.

"Hush, if you keep doing this, you'll hurt yourself more, Mitya," Svetlana said in a soothing tone. Her hands left his face and started to caress his back gently.

"And you," she glared at the man on the other side of the bed "How can you be so insensitive?"

The presidential aide shrugged, "I thought that it might be cathartic. I assumed it was a typical rom-com which in no one's going to die and make a recovery from their illness."

"Cathartic? Right, thank you for causing another attack." Svetlana scolded Vladislav as she released her hold, wiped the blood from Dima's face and placed his oxygen mask to let him breathe.

Dmitry took in long, deep breaths to lessen the pain on his chest. "Ca-can't help it. Sharukh Khan's acting is effective, did not help that I and the main character are quite the same."

Vladislav chuckled, and a smirk was distorting his cherubic features into the very face of Satan. He's manifesting the image that the press often sees when he plans something sinister that he will unleash to the opposition. Dmitry knew that look too well. It was the smirk that the presidential aide wears when he's planning something evil that would ultimately destroy a person's life, may it be personal or political.

"Should I invite Alina Kabaeva here? So you can give her your blessing or something?" the presidential aide malevolently said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I don't think she actually needs Mitya's blessing for that. The president has already anointed her as his new wife." Sveta muttered as she angrily took off the blood and flower stained blanket and replaced it with a new one.

"Are you awake in the last minute of the film? Imagine Dima saying that line in Kabaeva's face! Seeing that smug bitch's mug contorting in disgust is a sight to behold. All he has to do is tweak the lines: Vladimir Vladimirovich may have been yours in this lifetime, but in the next and every life he would be-"

His thoughts consume him, and he places a hand on his chest. Have him on every lifetime? No, the flowers dictate that their paths would only cross once and never to meet again. If only he could circumvent the will of the heavens.

_If only..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :3
> 
> Vladislav Surkov's opinion about Bollywood films is solely mine by the way. Please give Satyajit Ray or Ritwik Ghatak films a try the story telling is phenomenal. 
> 
> I decided to write the English titles instead but if you are interested: Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham [Sometimes Happiness, Sometimes Sorrow] (K3G) 
> 
> Kal Ho Naa Ho [Tomorrow May Never Come]


End file.
